dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery Meat
"Mystery Meat" is the first episode of the TV series Danny Phantom. Danny has recently gained ghostly powers and is still learning to use them. Sam Manson has convinced the school to change its lunch menu to one that suits her ultra-recyclo-vegetarian tastes, thus angering the students and a ghostly lunch lady. Recap The episode starts with Jack explaining ghost hunting to Danny, Sam, and Tucker in the lab basement. While Jack is showing off his inventions and explaining how they work, the ghost portal mysteriously opens, releasing two ectopusses. Danny saves Sam and Tucker and defeats the ghosts before Jack sees anything. At breakfast the next morning, Danny is having trouble controlling his powers. Maddie completes the Fenton Finder, a device that is able to locate ghosts. When the Fenton Finder directs them to Danny, they assume it must not be working. Danny is about to tell his parents that he is half ghost, but Jazz interrupts and tells their parents that their ghost hunting is bad for Danny's development and offers to drive him to school. Because Jazz never drives Danny to school, Jack assumes that she must be a ghost pretending to be Jazz. At school, Danny continues to have difficulty controlling his ghost powers. Sam reveals that she convinced the school board to change the lunch menu. Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian food is being served in the cafeteria, to everyone else’s dismay. Meanwhile, in the lab, a Lunch Lady Ghost escapes the ghost portal, sensing that someone has changed the menu. The Lunch Lady Ghost makes it to the school kitchen, and Danny senses her. Dash blames Danny for the food and tries to force him to eat it. Danny starts a food fight to escape from Dash and into the kitchen, where they meet the Lunch Lady Ghost. She asks if the menu has been changed, and Tucker tells her that Sam is responsible. The Lunch Lady Ghost becomes hostile and Danny has to "go ghost" to protect his two friends. Danny fights the Lunch Lady Ghost and they eventually escape into the halls. The Lunch Lady uses the meat from the all-steak buffet in the teachers' lounge to turn herself into a meaty monster. She captures Sam and flies away. Danny and Tucker try to follow them, but they are interrupted by Mr. Lancer, who punishes them for starting the food fight. Danny and Tucker are brought to the office to be punished by Mr. Lancer when he realizes their students have started the food fight. Mr. Lancer walks out for a moment, so Danny uses his intangibility to allow him and Tucker to escape from the office and rescue Sam. Tucker, with his enhanced meat sniffing powers, manages to find Sam and the Lunch Lady Ghost in a meat storage room, where the ghost is trying to make Sam eat meat by force. Danny goes ghost again and fights the ghost, but she again turns into a giant meat monster. Danny and his friends manage to escape, but Danny is exhausted from the fight. He passes out in midair while carrying Sam and Tucker and reverts to his human form on the ground, unconscious. At the Fenton household, Jazz enters and is immediately attacked by Jack and Maddie with a smoke grenade and the Fenton Xtractor. Sam and Tucker then enter carrying a sleeping Danny. They bring him to his room and put him on his bed, where he eventually wakes up. Sam and Tucker get angry at each other, Tucker swearing to change the menu back and Sam vowing to stop him. The next day, both Sam and Tucker have organized large protests at the school, each with a large following. Tucker's protest is for meat, and Sam's is for vegetables. Sam and Tucker both try to make Danny side with them, but they are interrupted when the Lunch Lady Ghost attacks. She once again turns into a meat monster, this time even larger than before, using the meat from Tucker's protest. Danny goes ghost again and battles her and her meat minions. Meanwhile, after they attack her with the Fenton Grappler, Jazz has a talk with Jack and Maddie, convincing Jack to give up on ghosts. Danny easily destroys the minions, but they keep reforming. Danny accidentally turns back into his human form and the minions grab him. Before they throw him to the ground, Danny gets Jack's Fenton Thermos and turns intangible before he hits the ground. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz see "the ghost kid" and Jack's desire to catch ghosts returns. Danny uses his powers to activate the Fenton Thermos and uses it to defeat the Lunch Lady Ghost. Jazz is upset that Jack and Maddie are back to hunting ghosts, and Danny decides not to tell them about his powers. Mr. Lancer finds them who is outraged about his students messing up the place with lots of meat, and the three are in trouble again. As punishment, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are left to clean up the food all over the school by Mr. Lancer who is furious at his students for messing up the entire school with meat. Sam is forced to deal with the meat while Tucker is forced to deal with the vegetables. Dash is exempt from punishment as he is the school's star athlete and simply laughs at Danny's predicament, until Danny uses his power to phase the meat out of the dumpster and onto Dash, and then Danny smiles and stares at the camera while his eyes turn green and glows. Allusions *Sam Manson's last name could be an allusion to Charles Manson, or to Marilyn Manson who's name is also an allusion to Charles. *Jack Fenton's personality, appearance, and figure is similar to Drixenol from the 2001 film, Osmosis Jones as well as its spin-off TV show Ozzy and Drix, and Reed Richards from Marvel Comics. *Maddie Fenton's appearance is based on Catwoman from Batman The Animated Series, as well as her appearance in modern Batman comics. *Danny battling the Lunch Lady ghost and the meat minions is a reference to Neo battling Agent Smith in the subway from the 1999 film, The Matrix. *Danny battling the Lunch Lady ghost in her monster form is a reference to Ozzy and Drix battling the Scarlet Fever Germ from the Ozzy and Drix episode, Home with Hector. *The scene where Danny and Tucker are being punished by Mr. Lancer for the food fight is similar to Chief Quimby scolding Inspector Gadget for going to the Stakeout and interrupting G2 from the direct-to-video movie, Inspector Gadget 2. *Mr. Lancer's personality, and his yelling at Danny, Tucker, and Sam for the mess at the school is clearly based on Richard Vernon's personality, and yelling at John Bender, and the other five students from the 1985 film, The Breakfast Club. Notable Details *No one is ever actually shown eating the ultra-recyclo-vegetarian food, including Sam. Errors *After the intro, when Danny's eating breakfast and his hand disappears, his spoon is empty but when his spoon falls into the bowl, its full of cereal. *Before the fight with the Lunch Lady, during Danny's transformation, as the circles reach Danny's shoulders, his hair is already white and he wears his gloves. However, his eyes are blue. *Danny is a ghost when he activates the Fenton Thermos, but a human when he closes it. This may just be because he used up so much energy activating it that he was forced to transform back to a human. *In the beginning of the episode, Sam’s leggings and circle on her shirt are green, but at the end, they are both purple *As Danny begins to transform for the first time in his battle with the Lunch Lady, Sam doesn't wear any leggings. Notes *This is the first episode in the Danny Phantom series. *This episode was aired in a different country in 2003, way before this episode was aired in the United States in 2004. *This episode marked the first appearances of Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Dash Baxter, Mr. Lancer, and The Lunch Lady Ghost. *This episode reveals that Sam is a vegetarian, while Tucker is a meat eater. *This episode was originally going to be the second episode, after the first time Danny got his ghost powers, but the origin was moved to the intro, and Danny's first use of the powers was used in this episode. *This is the first episode that Mr. Lancer acts antagonistic. *This episode reveals that Mr. Lancer enjoys eating Mutton. Screenshots 1.00.png 0.59.png 0.58.png 0.57.png 0.56.png 0.55.png 0.54.png 0.53.png 0.52.png 0.51.png 0.50.png 0.49.png 0.48.png 0.47.png 0.46.png 0.45.png 0.44.png 0.43.png 0.42.png 0.41.png 0.40.png 0.39.png 0.38.png 0.37.png 0.36.png 0.35.png 0.33.png 0.32.png 0.31.png 0.30.png 0.29.png 0.28.png 0.27.png 0.26.png 0.25.png 0.23.png 0.22.png 0.20.png 0.18.png 0.17.png 0.15.png 0.14.png 0.12.png 00.8.png 00.6.png 00.5.png 00.4.png 2.12.png 2.11.png 2.10.png 2.09.png 2.08.png 2.07.png 2.06.png 2.05.png 2.04.png 2.03.png 2.02.png 2.01.png 2.00.png 1.59.png 1.58.png 1.57.png 1.56.png 1.55.png 1.54.png 1.53.png 1.52.png 1.51.png 1.50.png 1.49.png 1.48.png 1.47.png 1.46.png 1.45.png 1.44.png 1.43.png 1.42.png 1.41.png 1.40.png 1.39.png 1.38.png 1.37.png 1.36.png 1.35.png 1.34.png 1.32.png 1.31.png 1.30.png 1.29.png 1.28.png 1.27.png 1.26.png 1.25.png 1.24.png 1.23.png External Links *tv.com summary es:El misterio de la carne Category: Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Database